Comatose
by orange sodap0p
Summary: One minute of betrayal. Over one hundred years of penance.
1. Slipping Under

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A really long A/N!:** Hello! Fruits Basket has always been a favorite, and what fascinates me the most about the series (besides character interaction and issues dealt with) is the curse. After reading the entire manga, I still feel hazy in just how the Sohma family became cursed, why they were cursed, and even how they became un-cursed.

So here is my take on it. While I gave _God's Menagerie_ a semi-serious plot line, it could get goofy, and it was fun to write in general. _Comatose_, however, is going to be more involved as to the background of the curse, how it became, why it happened, and how it may get resolved. So bear with me, for a few chapters may seem a little AU, but it will all tie into the Furuba universe. And I promise any OCs will not be major characters, but will be here mainly to push the story forward.

Lastly, I am more of a Kyo-fan, as I find it easier to get into his head, but this story will be more Yuki-based. So I will do my best to capture our favorite little rat's personality. (Though Kyo will still be a huge part of the story!)

With that said, please enjoy the first chapter of _Comatose_!

* * *

**Comatose**

_- Slipping Under -_

* * *

_((Her sharp ruby eyes stared into his cool gray ones as she whispered, "Is this really the end?"_

_He frowned, feeling the familiar buildup of wetness that blurred his vision. His throat constricted as he took in her appearance for the final time, not able to voice a word of comfort. His eyes followed the blood that dribbled from the corners of her mouth and down her chin to her tattered robes, the pure-white tainted with a red that seeped through the fabric. And her complexion, once fair, now a sickening palette of dark blemishes. She stood bruised and beaten, but still beautiful. Always beautiful in his eyes. But then his gaze fell on the weights chained to her ankles, and the tears leaked out, knowing what he had to do._

"_I'm scared," she spoke, reaching for his face and wiping it dry. "Does this really have to happen? Can't you say something? Do something? Anything? Anything but this?"_

_He tried to ignore the trembling fingers touching his cheek and slowly, he shook his head, choking back a sob. "You know I have no power." Twisting out of her grasp, he couldn't bring himself to meet her pleading gaze. "I'm sorry."_

_The rejection rattled her body, and she dropped her hand to her side in disbelief. But he told her...he told her he would protect her! Her breathing increased while her heart thudded violently inside her chest. As she opened her mouth to speak, she swallowed her fear, her voice accusing. "I trusted you."_

_The words lashed at him like a whip, stinging him to his very core, but still he could do nothing, ducking his face in shame. "I love you," he whispered, his hand resting on the lever._

_She stared at him with disgust, muttering, "Coward." She straightened her posture, trying to gather the little dignity she had left. "Your love is a lie."_

_Then without hesitation, he pulled the lever down. The trapdoor on the platform she stood upon opened up, and with a scream, she splashed into the water below. With tears running down his face, he watched her struggle, watched her sink until he could see her no more.))_

His pale hand suddenly shot to the bedside, groping wildly until his fingers curled around familiar plastic. Popping off the cap, Yuki lurched forward and brought the inhaler to his lips, simultaneously pressing down on the medical container and inhaling forcefully. The cool mist fluttered down his bronchial tubes and Yuki fought the urge to cough. He took another puff, just focusing on trying to breathe. Slowly, the constricting feeling lessened, and after a long minute, his spasms ceased.

With a relieved sigh, Yuki let himself rest against the headboard, cherishing the air passing effortlessly through his lungs. Still clutching his inhaler, his hands dropped into his lap, and he closed his eyes. Soon, Yuki reopened them, frowning in irritation as he tried to kick the covers off that were wrapped around his body, feeling overheated. Sweat beaded his forehead, and his nightclothes felt damp. Untangling himself from his sheets, he padded down the hall to the bathroom.

He never slept well after having that dream. Splashing water onto his face, Yuki looked into the mirror, meeting his own gaze. It was always the same man and woman, always the same conversation, but usually he'd wake up halfway though. Reaching for the towel, he dried himself off. With a sudden shiver, he couldn't shake off this weird feeling he had. Her hurt, her anger, it all felt so _real_.

But...who was she?

* * *

Tohru's excited voice chimed over the clatter of dishes. She was talking fast, hardly giving Kyo any time to respond. Under normal circumstances, Yuki would consider the noises way too loud for so early in the morning, but today he welcomed the exuberance that seeped from the kitchen. Walking in, he noticed the conversation - or really the lack of one - came to an abrupt halt.

Tohru blinked, staring at him with mild surprise, spatula in hand. Then, finding her voice, she exclaimed, "Y-Yuki-kun! You are up very early!"

Yuki opened his mouth to respond when the pan in front of Tohru started to sizzle loudly, accented by a few small pops, and Kyo immediately nudged her arm, "Oi, you gotta flip them now or they'll burn."

Directing her attention back to the stove, Tohru nodded, "R-right!", and set to work flipping the pancakes to their other sides.

Leaning back against the countertop once more, Kyo took a swig from the milk carton, and watched Yuki open the refrigerator and pull out the orange juice. The rat turned towards Kyo, eyes set on the cupboard behind the cat's head. With a sudden uncharacteristic act of kindness, Kyo reached behind himself and flipped open the cupboard. Grabbing one of the glasses, he held it out towards Yuki.

Ignoring the offered glass, Yuki shoved the cat out of the way and got his own. He regarded Kyo's surprised expression and nodded towards the cup in the cat's hand. "It's good to see you're capable of holding one of those. Maybe you should use it instead of drinking from the carton. Not everyone wants to drink your backwash."

"W-what the hell! I was actually trying to be nice for once and you go and be a jerk about it!"

Ignoring him, Yuki set the glass on the table and poured some orange juice in before taking a drink. Kyo being nice is exactly what he didn't want, even if it was just because the cat thought he may still be half asleep. (Foolishly the stupid cat had learned not to strike in the mornings.) It reminded him of that dream for some reason, and it left Yuki feeling off-kilter, like as if everything suddenly got flipped upside down. Suddenly Yuki felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Hey, I was talking to you, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki immediately brushed the Cat's hand off himself and spun around, taking hold of Kyo's collar. "Don't. Touch. Me." Letting go, he was satisfied when the cat backed away and slunk back towards Tohru.

"Geez..." Kyo mumbled, rubbing at the base of his neck. "Someone sure woke up bitchy..."

Tohru looked between the two and let out a nervous laugh. "Ah, the pancakes are ready!" Placing them onto a plate, she carried them over to the table where everyone could serve themselves. "Yuki-kun," Tohru started as she sat down, "You got up so early today, you surprised me."

Yuki put two of the pancakes onto his plate. "Ah, yeah, I had a bit of trouble sleeping. Kept waking up throughout the night." He searched the table, "Oh, do we have syrup?"

Tohru's eyes widened, "Oh! I'm sorry, I'll get some!"

Yuki opened his mouth to respond, but found himself only looking at empty air as Tohru immediately scurried back into the kitchen. Then feeling someone staring, he glanced across the table at Kyo. Their eyes met for a split second before the cat scowled and ducked his head, refocusing on his food. Yuki averted his own gaze and propped his chin on his hand as he waited for Tohru to return. He perked up as she walked back in, and Yuki accepted the bottle from Tohru's outstretched hands, smiling as she resettled down next to him. After a few minutes, he spoke, "You seem happy this morning, Honda-san. I could hear you as I came downstairs."

Tohru swallowed before answering, "Oh, Uo-chan and Hana-chan are taking me into town after school today!" Setting her utensils down, she punched the air as she squealed, "We're going shopping!" Not noticing the boys' amused smiles, she added, "Would you want me to pick anything up for you, Yuki-kun?"

He chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm, "No thanks, Honda-san. It was thoughtful of you to ask, though."

Kyo couldn't help but roll his eyes. The guy was night and day, freaking out in the kitchen one moment and then being as-pleasant-as-could-be five minutes later. Pushing his empty plate away, Kyo spoke, "Oi, you can get me somethin'."

"Eh?" Tohru turned her attention to Kyo, a smile growing on her face. "What can I get for you, Kyo-kun?" She clasped her hands together, eager to help.

The cat stood, collecting his plate. Casually, he answered,"One giant ass mousetrap to help the Rat Prince sleep." Without waiting for a response, he took his dishes to the sink.

Tohru frowned and immediately looked towards Yuki. Ignoring Tohru's concerned look, he let the insult slide and continued eating his breakfast. But as Kyo came back towards the table, he smirked, his voice taunting. "One "giant ass mousetrap" wouldn't be necessary if the house cat could do his job."

The said cat bristled, his fists clenching, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to control his temper. Tohru glanced uncertainly between the two boys, afraid they were going to fight. But then Kyo's shoulders relaxed and he exhaled deeply before walking past and muttering under his breath. Before exiting the room, however, he paused and glanced over his shoulder, glaring directly into Yuki's eyes.

Yuki froze mid-bite, paralyzed under the cat's penetrating gaze.

Red.

Such a _deep red_.

Then all at once he clutched his chest, feeling his heart begin to race as he struggled to breathe. His breaths came in quick, hot pants, and he felt like no matter how much air he got, he couldn't calm down. Dimly, he wondered if he was hyperventilating. He felt Tohru flutter immediately to his side, grasping his shaking shoulders. Her face was etched in worry and her lips moved, but he couldn't hear, a high-pitched buzzing overtaking his senses. He looked vaguely in the direction of the door, and knew that he just wanted to get away, but felt too faint to move. His face scrunched up, straining, and he could feel his neck burning. Tears trickled from Tohru's eyes and she shifted her attention from Yuki to over his shoulder. He saw her panicking, then suddenly she was pointing and shouting, but he could only focus on inhaling and exhaling. Inhaling and exhaling...

Suddenly he felt the familiar plastic in his hands, but he pushed it away. It wasn't an asthma attack, he knew that much. The air was getting through, he just wasn't getting _enough._ He felt small hands rubbing circles into his back, trying to calm him down. Tohru sat close, but not close enough to make him transform. Then finally, after what felt like ages, he could feel his heart begin to slow back down, and his hands didn't feel so clammy. His eyes squinted open, and Yuki saw an orange blur leaning overtop him. He thought he saw concern in those reddish-brown irises, but quickly the worry was gone, replaced by annoyance as Kyo huffed away.

Crossing his arms, Kyo glanced towards the wall with a frown. "Damn rat, you shouldn't make Tohru worry so much."

Suddenly, Yuki became aware of Tohru's frantic pleas, asking if he was okay. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly let it out. "I'm okay, thank you Honda-san." He strained a smile at her. "It, I think...I think it was a panic attack." He looked into her questioning eyes and answered before she even had to ask. "I don't know why," he lied.

And as Kyo retreated out of the room, Yuki couldn't help but stare.

Those eyes...

_Her_ eyes.

* * *

Trudging up the stairs, Yuki let out a frustrated sigh. He never had a panic attack before, and to have one because that stupid cat looked at him? Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Kyo emerging from the bathroom. Bumping into him, Yuki looked up suddenly, cursing himself for not paying attention.

Trying to keep things normal, Kyo jumped and all but hissed, "Watch where you're going, you damn rat!"

Yuki didn't so much as flinch, continuing to his bedroom.

Kyo huffed he was blown off, as usual. He reached for his door, but paused, watching Yuki retreat into his own room. His mild annoyance slowly faded, and suddenly he scoffed, trying to convince himself that he didn't care about the rat's health, but he'd be lying if he said that weird panic attack thingy didn't scare the shit out of him. Something definitely wasn't right with Yuki this morning. Maybe the rat just needed a good bop on the head to get him set straight.

As Yuki came back with his book bag in tow, he found the cat still standing there and watching him, unnerved by those red eyes. "Stop staring at me, stupid cat."

Kyo recoiled slightly, spluttering a comeback without thinking. "Shut up, I can stare at whatever I want!" He paused, grimacing as his words hung awkwardly in the air. "And I wasn't staring at you," he quickly added, "Don't be so damn conceited."

Walking past Kyo, Yuki spat, "Can you just stop talking? I'm not in the mood to hear your annoying voice." But before Yuki could make it to the stairs, he heard Kyo's voice erupt behind him.

"That's it, I'm breaking your neck, Rat-boy!"

Yuki dropped his backpack and spun around just in time to block Kyo's fist as it swung towards his face. Before the cat could regain his balance, Yuki returned a punch of his own, snapping Kyo's head to the side. The cat stumbled back and instantly brought a hand to his mouth, wiping away the blood that leaked between his lips.

Yuki pulled his arm back to strike again, but suddenly stopped, his eyes widening as he watched the blood trickle down Kyo's chin. He felt his heart speed up again as his vision blurred, reality merging with the memory of his dream and all he saw was

_((Blood bruises fear shock rejection anger malice screaming, her voice echoing inside his mind_...

_Is this really the end?_

_I'm scared._

_I trusted you._

_I trusted_ _you._

_I trusted you._

_**Your love is a lie.**__))_

Pain burst inside his skull, and suddenly he felt himself falling...falling...and with a thud, he connected with the floor. Eyes rolling upwards, the last thing Yuki saw was Kyo staring at him open-mouthed and wide-eyed, his arm still extended forward.

Then his vision dissolved into black.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa shit! Yuki, you should never take things for granted. Keep up your _guard_ man! Oh well. Looks like he lost (he got quite a bit more than a bop on the head), and things are going to get a little crazy...

So who's all with me?! Let's hear some r&r!

(All reviews _will_ be replied to. If you can take the time to write me, then the very least I can do is take the time to write you back. Anon's will be replied to inside chapter postings.)


	2. Waking

**Comatose**

_-Waking-_

* * *

It was cold. Cold and wet. He was laying on his back and his body didn't want to move; his joints frozen. Slowly, Yuki blinked his eyes open, staring up at a grey sky with hundreds of little white flakes drifting down.

Snow?

Forcing his body to sit up, Yuki instantly felt the cold seep deeper into his now exposed back from the open air. His thin school uniform stuck to him, completely soaked through. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around himself and huddled over. Where was he? Looking around, all he saw was white. White snow, grey skies, as far as his eyes could see. He could feel the panic building inside of him as he whipped his head around, looking for something, anything familiar. There was no forest, no house. No Tohru or Shigure, or even that stupid cat. His teeth clacked together rapidly, his jaw bouncing up and down uncontrollably. Opening his trembling mouth, Yuki hollered, shouting for help. His voice rang out shrill and tinny and was swallowed by the overwhelming quietness of his surroundings, not even getting answered by an echo.

His breath puffed in front of him as he tried to get his erratic breathing under control. Rubbing his sides in a vain attempt for heat, he suddenly lurched forward, rising to his feet. He didn't know where he was, or how he got here, but he did know one thing: he couldn't stay here. Shaking the snow out of his hair, Yuki dusted himself off. His hands were red and it was hard to move his fingers. He had to find shelter, fast.

He looked around, squinting into the overcast horizon. Seeing nothing, he turned a slow circle and his heart sped up in fear when he still couldn't see anything, no trees, no mountains, no nothing - just all white. Hugging his arms to his chest, he turned once more and instantly halted.

Lights.

The snow had come to an abrupt halt, and in the distance, he could see a small town. Without hesitation, Yuki started marching forward, dragging his legs through the snow. His teeth chattered as gusts of wind blew, biting at his flesh, his clothing doing nothing to shield him from the onslaught of cold.

Just as suddenly as it had stopped, the snow picked up again, but this time it began to worsen, coming down thicker and faster, almost blinding him. As he pushed forward, it grew deeper, rising from his shins to his knees, to the middle of his thighs. And just as he felt he couldn't go any further and fatigue washed over him, he found himself at the large wooden gates leading into the town.

The doors were set into a stone wall that climbed at least thirty feet, blocking Yuki's view to the encircled houses and protecting the contained people from any outside threat. Seeing no guards, Yuki pounded on the heavy doors. When no one responded, Yuki pushed against them, and to his surprise, they slowly creaked open. Stepping into the inside grounds, Yuki was met with a barrage of stone houses. Eager, he forced his body to keep moving and he grabbed onto the door of the first home he came to. Twisting the knob, the door swung open and Yuki stumbled inside.

The house was only one room. A wooden table sat in the middle with a chair on each side, and a feather-stuffed cot in the far corner. Cooking utensils and clay pots sat on shelving against the walls, and fur hides were positioned near the entrance and by the bed. A small fire crackled and sputtered in a pit near the table, the smoke drifting upwards through a small vent in the center of the roof.

Yuki promptly plopped himself in front of the fire, feeling the warm air melt his frozen body. He leaned back on his hands and yawned, feeling an overwhelming tiredness overtake him. He laid down and all thoughts vanished as he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

When he cracked his eyes open hours later, he burrowed his face back into his pillow, feeling far too comfortable to get up. But as he shifted around, his eyes snapped open as he realized he was no longer on the hard floor, but in the cot. He was covered with thick, heavy blankets and his stomach quietly rumbled as the aroma of chicken broth assaulted his nose. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he saw a figure sitting at the table. "Honda-san?"

The person stood, and as they walked closer he realized the young woman had the long, chestnut-colored hair of Tohru, but her eyes were not the familiar brown, but a pale green, and her cheek bones sat too high and her chin too narrow. While this girl appeared his age, there something about her that made Yuki skeptical, so he believed her to be much older. She moved with a grace he could never match, and her dark green kimono swished gently behind her.

She stopped in front of him, offering him a bowl filled with soup. When she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was soft and gentle. "I'm afraid you have me confused. Here," she smiled, pushing the bowl towards him, "Drink this, it will help renew your strength."

Yuki sat up, automatically taking the soup from the girl's outstretched hands. The blankets tumbled off his body and as he looked down, he realized with embarrassment that he was dressed in different clothing. Like hers, his new outfit was more traditional - a white kimono with a matching dark green hakama tied around his waist. Behind her, he spotted his school uniform drying on the floor in front of the fire. Resetting his attention upon the strange girl, he asked, "Who are you?"

She chuckled, her laugh reminiscent of Tohru's. She smiled, responding, "Shouldn't I be asking you? This _is_ my home, after all."

Yuki blinked before stuttering, "I-I'm sorry." He blushed, embarrassed to remember that he was the real stranger. "I was lost and cold, and I needed to find shelter, and-" he stopped when she began to laugh again. Taken aback, he cleared his throat and started over. "My name is Sohma Yuki."

"Forgive me," she said, her shoulders still slightly shaking. "It was just a joke." Holding out her hand, she continued, "It is a pleasure, Sohma-san. My name is Ume, and you are welcome here."

Shifting the bowl into his left hand, Yuki shook her hand with his right. His fingers squeezed together uncomfortably, her grip surprisingly strong for her small stature. "Thank you, Ume-san." He watched her walk back to the table to pull over one of the chairs. He sipped at the warm soup and then spoke as she sat down, "I'm hoping you can help me. I...I don't really know where I am, and I need to get back home."

Ume smiled, and something flashed in her eyes that made Yuki slightly apprehensive. And when she finally replied, it took everything he had to not drop the bowl from his grasp.

"You won't be going home for a long time, child of the Rat. You are in the past now, exactly one thousand years before your time." Standing, she bowed deep. "I am to be your guide."

Yuki sat alone, cross-legged on the floor, staring into the fire. He hardly noticed the heat as he lost himself in thought. Ume was gone now, having stepped out after their conversation ended, claiming that she'd be right back. He tried asking her what she meant about being his guide, but instead of clearing up his question, she only confused him more.

"_Telling you won't help because you won't listen. You won't want to hear what I have to say, so the only way it will work is if I show you."_

And when he tried asking what it was she needed to show him, she just shook her head and repeated that it would be pointless to say.

"_You're too stubborn, Sohma-san," Ume said softly, "When you don't like something, you want it to change, but you don't take initiative to try to change yourself. This is why I have to show you."_

He was caught off guard by her answer, and even more so when he realized that it did hold some truth. It scared him that she knew him so well, and that she knew about his curse. But what set him most off edge was that she was claiming it to be one thousand years ago...

His face scrunched up in thought, trying to sort everything out. The last he remembered was getting ready for school in the morning and having breakfast with Tohru. So how did he get from his house to this backwater village located in the middle of a snowfield? And again, Ume wasn't much help when he asked. She simply smiled and said...

"_You were chosen." _

Chosen for what, he asked, but her answer was yet another mystery.

"_To not repeat the past."_

The door swung open, breaking Yuki from his thoughts. "Sohma-san", Ume's melodic voice drifted over to him. "Come with me, there is something you must see." She smiled brightly at him, "It will help you understand why you are here."

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Ume had bent over, and was digging through a chest near the door. Standing, she pulled out a fur cloak and a pair of fur-lined boots. She extended them in offering. "You'll want these. It's still cold outside and soon it will be dark." Curious, Yuki rose from the floor and padded over to accept the furs. As he pulled them on, she was busy readjusting her own.

"Ready?" she reached for the door.

Yuki bit his lip, debating, but then decided to ask anyway. "Where are we going?" He didn't really expect a helpful response.

With a smile, she swung the door open. "You'll see."

* * *

It was growing dark outside, the village lit by the moon and torches set alongside the pathways. The snow had stopped falling and the wind was no longer blowing, making it more bearable to be outside, and the more Yuki looked, the more beautiful the village was. Icicles hung from the rooftops, reflecting the flickering flames, and the snow glistened in the moonlight. But while following Ume's footsteps through the rows of houses, Yuki couldn't help but be reminded of the Main House.

Finally, she stopped, and Yuki gazed past her at a long building in the heart of the town. "This," she gestured with her hands, "Is the Banquet Hall." She didn't bother to acknowledge Yuki's sudden discomfort. "The twelve members of the Guard live within."

"The _twelve_ members of the Guard?" Yuki asked, surprised, but then his voice turned suspicious. "Why twelve?" Crossing his arms, he looked at Ume. "First you know I'm cursed by the spirit of the rat, and now you are talking about a specific group of twelve people."

Ume nodded. "They are the Guard. They serve to protect the town, and our Emperor." Turning to face Yuki, she continued, "All the boys train to become strong, and when they turn sixteen they are eligible to become part of the Guard. If one of the members die or become too old, then the Emperor elects a new one to take his place. It is a great honor to be chosen."

"So wait," Yuki interrupted. "These twelve, are they connected with the zodiac, then? And if they are all men, why are some of my female cousins cursed?"

Ume wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. "Time is always flowing, and with time comes change. Not everything is as it once was." Beckoning, she began to walk away. "Come, there is another place you must see."

Yuki's lips pressed into a firm line as he studied the building Ume called the Banquet Hall. Maybe because no light streamed out from the windows, or maybe it was the weather, but either way the hall seemed to emit a cold, empty feeling, reminding him strongly of the New Year's gatherings Akito held. A gathering that was considered a great honor to attend, but was really just a spectacle of control. With a sigh, he turned away, following after Ume's retreating figure.

Their next destination wasn't very far from the Banquet Hall. Yuki gazed at the temple, finding himself hesitant to go inside. If the twelve stayed at the Banquet Hall, then was their Emperor..their "god", in here? Stairs led up to the porch where massive stone columns connected with the overhanging roof. Ume gracefully bounded up the stairs, signaling for Yuki to follow. She gently pushed the wooden doors open and went inside. Swallowing, Yuki climbed the stairs at a much slower pace, not sure if he wanted to see what Ume wanted to show him.

Entering the temple, the walls were lined with torches, the light flickering against the stone. Yuki was met with rows of plain wooden pews, and the center aisle led to a marble alter flanked by holy statues on either side. But what caught Yuki's attention was the figure kneeling in front of the alter deep in prayer. He immediately recognized her white robes and light auburn hair. She wasn't a god, or an emperor.

With wide eyes, Yuki sputtered, "That's... That's...!"

"The high priestess of Amaterasu," Ume supplied, following Yuki's gaze. Then her eyes shifted towards him, knowingly. "You've seen her before."

Yuki stood speechless, staring at the young woman kneeling before the alter. In a daze, he replied, "...Yes. She," he paused, shaking his head. How was this happening? His dreams...they couldn't have been real. "She was in my dreams..." As the shock wore off, Yuki suddenly realized what Ume had said. He turned towards his guide, eyes narrowed. "You knew that though, didn't you?" he accused. "You knew I've seen her."

"Of course," Ume replied, "Why else would I bring you here? You need to see them and understand."

"Them?" Yuki echoed. Just then, the temple doors opened behind him and Yuki jumped to the side to stay out of the way. He watched a tall, muscular man enter and walk down the aisle towards the alter. He was wearing a military uniform that reminded Yuki of how the samurai had dressed, complete with plate mail and kabuto helmet.

"Kiyoko-chan!" The man's voice rang out, cutting through the silence of the temple. His voice was laced with longing and love. As he approached the priestess, his face spread into a warm, fond smile.

The young woman's eyes opened as she raised her head, recognizing his voice at once. Her mouth parted in surprise. Rising, she turned, crying out wtih joy, then all but ran into the warrior's arms. "Takeshi-kun, you've returned!" She threw her arms around him, crushing her body against his. After a minute, she finally loosened her grip only to reach up and gently remove his helmet. "I've been praying for your safe journey," she said, gazing into his eyes. With Takeshi's back to him, Yuki couldn't get a good look at the samurai's face.

He watched as they embraced, and Takeshi kissed her on the forehead before capturing her lips with his own. A warm heat spread across Yuki's cheeks, and out of habit he glanced away. He noticed Ume staring at the couple, and when he was about to lecture her on giving them their privacy, she spoke.

"While the boys train to become members of the Guard, a girl is chosen to become the priestess of Amaterasu," she stated. "Kiyoko-san was chosen. To become the high priestess has even more honor than being part of the Guard, and the position comes with rules."

Yuki blinked, absorbing the new information. He asked, "What kind of rules?"

"The high priestess is to stay pure in mind, body, and soul. She has to keep her innocence, because she is the link between the people and their god. When she comes of age at eighteen, she is to be given to that god. Then, a new high priestess will be picked, and the cycle continues."

Yuki had to admit he didn't have much experience in the ways of love and romance, but he was pretty sure the way Kiyoko was acting with this Takeshi wasn't what this village would consider "pure". Replaying the rest of Ume's answer in his mind, Yuki found himself filling with dread. He looked to her, apprehensive. "When you say given to their god..."

Ume confirmed Yuki's thoughts, her voice void of emotion. "She will be sacrificed. Kiyoko-san has only one year left before the ceremony."

Only one year? That wasn't much time at all. And what was the ceremony? Was that what he saw in his dream, or was that something completely different? Closing his eyes, he felt his body shudder at the memory. That couldn't have been an honorable death. Something went gravely wrong. Bowing his head, Yuki stared at the floor. But to live knowing your purpose was only to die, how could that ever be considered an honor? "...s'not right," he mumbled. Clearing his throat, he repeated, "That's not right. A society can't just...murder someone. It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Ume suddenly turned on Yuki, her pale green eyes penetrating into his grey ones, and he found himself taking a step back. "It is considered a great honor to become the high priestess, a great honor to die for your god." There was a suppressed anger lurking under her voice, and Yuki wondered if he had said something wrong. Ume wasn't finished. "I'd think you'd understand. One of your family members is sacrificed at eighteen, are they not? You can't speak against this ritual when you accept a similar fate in your own time."

Yuki held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, hang on. No one is sacrificed in my family." Yuki knew Akito was cruel, but he never killed anyone. He hurt people, yes, but never severely enough to die. "Nobody is given to god or whatever when they turn-"

"The story you know of the Zodiac is a fairy tale, a myth," Ume continued, cutting Yuki off. "That man," she pointed, "Takeshi-san, is the general of the Guard, the number-one position of rank. Do you understand what that means?"

Yuki glanced towards him, still unable to get a clear view of his face. Silently, he waited for Ume to proceed.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "He is your ancestor, Sohma-san. Sohma Takeshi. He will become the first Rat."

_What!?_ Yuki felt his heart stop, expecting practically anything but that. Then as if to drive the point home, Takeshi finally turned around and Yuki sucked in his breath, shocked. Takeshi's face... Yuki felt like he was looking into a mirror. Silver-grey hair, deep purple eyes, pale skin... They were one in the same. But what horrified Yuki the most was... "Ume-san," he whispered, voice low. "I know him too." Yuki's mind reeled. What did this mean? "He's the one...that will kill Kiyoko-san."

The rat was only responsible for a harmless trick on the cat, Yuki thought, not killing young girls. This wasn't right - it _couldn't_ be right. His ancestor couldn't be the murderer. It had to be a mistake.

Ume watched Yuki closely, studying his reaction. Eventually, Yuki's eyes met her own. Clearing his throat, he chose his words carefully. "If this is really happening, and that really is the man who kills her, then shouldn't we _warn_ her?" Yuki looked for confirmation, but he was only returned with Ume's despair.

"There is no way to stop it, Sohma-san," she spoke sadly. "Honestly, I really wish we could, but it is impossible."

No, Yuki shook his head. It was only impossible if he didn't try! "Kiyoko-san!" Yuki suddenly blurted out, "Get away from him, don't trust him!" His legs seemed to move of their own accord, and Yuki found himself running towards the couple. They didn't seem to notice his shouting or his footsteps as they pounded against the stone floor. Reaching them, Yuki tried to grab hold of Kiyoko's arm to get her attention, but to his surprise, _his hand passed directly through hers._ "W-what?" Yuki's eyes widened in disbelief. There was no way - his eyes must have been playing tricks on him! "Kiyoko-san!" he shouted again, moving in front of her. "Kiyoko-san, listen to me!" He cried to her desperately, but the only response he received was the uncanny feeling of her body moving through his as she walked hand in hand with Takeshi up the aisle, towards the exit.

"You can't save her," Ume called softly, her voice forlorn. "They can't hear you or see you. While we can interact with parts of this world, we are like ghosts to them. We're not dead, but, I guess you could say we're on another plane of existence."

Spinning, Yuki rounded on Ume, his fists clenched so tight he could feel his nails digging into his skin. "And you're only telling me this now!?" he shouted incredulously. He didn't mean to take his anger out on Ume, but how was he supposed to warn this girl and stop her from getting killed? "Ume-san, I need to help her. She's going to die and he is going to kill her." Yuki sucked in a deep breath before shakily letting it out. "I can't just stand here and watch," he pleaded, "Please Ume-san."

Ume's lips twitched into a frown. "But that is the only way you'll learn how to not make the same mistake. You have to watch."

"I don't understand," Yuki whined. "What mistake am I not supposed to make?" Throwing his arms out, he continued frantically, "Are you talking about Tohru!? Are you saying I can't be close to her because she's not part of the zodiac? I'd never hurt Honda-san!" he declared.

Bowing her head, Ume gently responded, "I don't doubt you, Sohma-san. But Kiyoko-san is breaking the rules, and Takeshi-san has instigated it. There will be punishment, severe enough that it still has it's hold over you today." She paused,watching the couple leave the temple, "You know Kiyoko-san quite well, though she is not this Honda-san you are mistaking her for. Through the many generations, her curse has taken on a different gender, just the same as how three of the Guard now reside in female bodies."

Yuki backed up until he bumped into one of the pews. Different gender? So Kiyoko was a male in his generation, but there were many men in his fam— And then it all came together: the sacrifice at eighteen, the impending betrayal between Takeshi and Kiyoko, her distinct fiery hair color and red eyes, her _anger_. It was his anger.

Breathing heavily, Yuki felt dizzy as he whispered, barely audible...

"_Kyo."_

* * *

**A.N:** Good thing Yuki is having this crazy adventure, even though he's a little slow seeing the big picture. I'm not too sure how Kyo would take it if Ume insinuated that in a past life he was a girl XD

For those interested, I did a little research regarding the names for this chapter. I do not know the Japanese language very well (but I am learning!), so hopefully I didn't fail too terribly at these translations.

Kiyoko - (kiyo) "pure, clean" and (ko) "child"

Takeshi - "military, warrior"

Ume's name means "plum", but I picked it just because I like the sound of it :)

And taken from Wikipedia:

Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun as well as the purported ancestress of the Imperial Household of Japan. Her full name means "Great Goddess" or "Great Spirit Who Shines in the Heavens". Due to her ties to the Imperial family, she is often considered (though not official) to be the "primary god" of Shinto.


End file.
